


Would You Be So Kind, As to Fall in Love With Me?

by RagingBiMultishiper



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - American Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:42:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29469645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RagingBiMultishiper/pseuds/RagingBiMultishiper
Summary: A world in which Naruto and Sasuke are best friend turned lovers.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 4





	Would You Be So Kind, As to Fall in Love With Me?

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, this is a piece I've been wanting to do for a while, but couldn't because.. y'know, school. Not much is written, but its mostly planned out, so once i get all the kinks worked out I should be able to update it every week (most likely weekends). 
> 
> Uhhh, Enjoy~?

Sasuke hears a knock at the door. When he opens the door he's ambushed with an energetic ball of blond.

“OW! NARUTO! GET OF ME, BARSTARD!”

“oOF- GAH- DAMNIT SASUKE! DID YOU REALLY HAVE TO KICK ME?!?!”

“Oh, stop whining. You tackled me dumbass.”

“Fuck you, too.”

They held their silence until Naruto burst out laughing causing Sasuke to chuckle a bit at their childish behavior, as well.

The interaction reminded Sasuke of when the two of them had first met.

~~

_ “Sasuke, dear! Iruka and Kakashi are going to bring over a friend for you, so be nice!” _

_ “Who is he??” Sasuke asked excitedly. _

_ “Well, do you remember when I told you that Kushina and her husband passed away? That’s their son. Kakashi was really close to Minato, so he decided to take him in.” _

_ “Do I know him??” _

_ “No, we lived too far away from the Namikaze’s to ever set up a play date, but Iruka and Kakashi live in our neighborhood so now you can get to know each other. How does that sound???” _

_ “We’re gonna be best friends!!” Sasuke shouted as his mother patted him on the head. _

_ Soon after, the doorbell rings. “I’ll get it!” Itachi shouts from the front of the house. _

_ As Sasuke runs up behind him he sees a boy slightly shorter than him standing at the doorway beside two older men. He is wearing khaki shorts and a bright orange t-shirt. He has obnoxiously yellow hair and bright blue eyes framed by an abundance of freckles. His hands were balled in the hem of his shirt, his face wearing a worried expression.  _

_ “Hi Kakashi, Iruka! Come in. My mom is preparing lunch in the kitchen.” Itachi beamed at the couple. He then looked down to introduce himself to the little boy standing beside them. _

_ “Hey little man! What’s your name??” _

_ “Uh, I-I’m Naruto..” _

_ “Ah, such a cool name! My name is Itachi, and this is my little brother, Sasuke! Say hi, Sasuke.” _

_ “Hi! I’m Sasuke! I like your shirt! It’s nice to meet you!” _

_ “Th-thanks.. Uhm, it’s nice to meet you too.” _

_ The three are shown inside and seated in the living room. _

_ “Kakashi, Iruka! How have you two been?” _

_ “We’ve been doing well. Thank you for asking Mr. Uchiha. How have you all been?” _

_ “Gahh, Iruka! Drop the formalities! You can call me Fugaku!” _

_ “Ah, dear~ leave the poor man alone!” Mikoto shouts from the kitchen. _

_ Kakashi chuckled at Iruka, knowing that the man would always be formal with anyone outside of his family circle.  _

_ “Ah, you must be Naruto! So adorable!”  _

_ “Ah, y-yes. Thank you.” _

_ As they all settled down and started chatting, Mikoto walked into the living room. “Boys~ Lunch is ready~ Ah, Sasuke, once you and Naruto are done, show him too your room and the two of you can play.” _

_ “Yes, ma’am!” _

_ ~~ _

_ Once Sasuke saw that Naruto had finished his food he jumped up and grabbed his hand. He eagerly led him upstairs and showed him around his room. Once he was satisfied they sat on his bed in silence.  _ Loud  _ silence. _

_ “....Sooo.. Do you wanna play a game?” _

_ “Hm? Like What?” _

_ “Well since We don't know each other we could ask each other questions, but like make it into a game..?” _

_ To this, Naruto responded with a soft laugh. This confused Sasuke, but he couldn't say anything, as he was mesmerized by the freckles dancing over his tanned skin as his face morphed into a grin.  _

_ “-llo? Hello?” Naruto was waving his hand in front of Sasuke's face. _

_ “Oh, uh! Sorry!” _

_ “It’s fine! I was asking if you wanted to go first.” _

_ “Ah! Sure! Uh, what's your favorite animal?” _

_ “That’s easy! Frogs!!” Naruto beamed, while showing him a small frog shaped change purse he had in his pocket. “Ok... What's your favorite color?” _

_ “Hmm, dark blue.” _

_ “What a boring color!” _

_ “WHAAAT?! BORING?! THEN, WHAT IS  _ YOUR _ FAVORITE COLOR??” _

_ “Orange,” Naruto stated with a smug expression.  _

_ “Eww, thats gross,” Sasuke said mockingly. _

_ “Says the walking shadow, hmpf,”  _

_ The two couldn't help but laugh at their comments. And so, a friendship was formed. _

**Author's Note:**

> FYI- In this Iruka and Kakashi are the same age (yes, I know they are 4 years apart in the og story). They are 21 in the flashback soooo, do the math the rest of the way ig? I have a really bad habit of writing people OOC when I write them as children or in a different AU, so you'll have to deal with that for the the first one or two chapters. 
> 
> Naruto is OOC because he was adjusting to a new environment, but i have no excuses for the other characters. Forgive me o(╥﹏╥)o


End file.
